Jimmy Nail
Jimmy Nail is an English actor and singer/musician. Biography Born James Bradford in Benton, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, he made his acting debut in the series Auf Wiedershen, Pet and also played a regular role in Crocodile Shoes, for which he provided the theme tune. Nail also made several film appearances, playing policeman Boyle in Just Ask for Diamond, Rabbets in Danny, Champion of the World and Agustín Magaldi in Evita amongst others. Singing Nail released a number of albums and singles (writing several of his own songs), beginning with Take It or Leave It in 1986, as well Growing Up in Public, Ten Great Songs and an OK Voice and including two albums with songs based on his television series Crocodile Shoes. In 1992 his single "Ain't No Doubt" reached number one status. Nail also sang several songs in the 1996 film Evita, as well as the rock band comedy Still Crazy, in which he played bassist Les Wickes. Film Evita (1996) *On this Night of a Thousand Stars (duet) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert/The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) Still Crazy (1998) *Bird on a Wire (contains solo lines) *What Might Have Been (solo) *The Flame Still Burns (contains solo lines) *All Over the World Albums Take It or Leave It (1986) *That's The Way Love Is (solo) *Airwaves (solo) *Walk Away (solo) *Your Decision Today (solo) *Ladies And Gentlemen Of South Africa (solo) *Rain Burns (solo) *Further On (solo) *One More Day (solo) *Same Again (solo) *Love Don't Live Here Anymore (solo) Growing Up in Public (1992) *Ain't No Doubt (solo) *Reach Out (solo) *Laura (solo) *Waiting For The Sunshine (solo) *Real Love (solo) *Only Love (Can Bring Us Home)(solo) *Wicked World (solo) *Beautiful (solo) *I Believed (solo) *Absend Friends (solo) Crocodile Shoes (1994) *Crocodile Shoes (solo) *Calling Out Your Name (solo) *Cowboy Dreams (solo) *Once Upon A Time (solo) *Only One Heart (solo) *Bitter And Twisted (solo) *Love Will Find Someone For You (solo) *Angel (solo) *Between A Woman And A Man (solo) *Don't Wanna Go Home (solo) *Dragons (solo) Big River (1995) *Big River (solo) *I Think Of You 3:50 *Can't Hold On (solo) *Right To Know (solo) *Love (solo) *What Kind Of Man Am I? (solo) *Something That We Had (solo) *What's The Use? (solo) *Hands Of Time (solo) *I Wonder (Will I Ever Love Again?)(solo) Crocodile Shoes II (1996) *Country Boy (solo) *Blue Roses (solo) *Running Man (solo) *Fear No Evil (solo) *I'm A Troubled Man (solo) *My Buddy (solo) *Gentle's Lament (solo) *Still I Dream Of It (solo) *Just Can't Win (solo) *Until The Day I Die (solo) *I Refuse To Lie Down (solo) Tadpoles in a Jar (1999) *Tadpoles In A Jar (solo) *Call And Respond (solo) *For Good (solo) *My Friend The Sun (solo) *The Young Man Who Used To Be Me (solo) *Blue Beyond The Grey (solo) *W.L.T.M (solo) *There Goes A Man (solo) *Where'd You Come From? (solo) *Down By The Seaside (solo) *Lost (solo) Ten Great Songs and An OK Voice (2001) *Day After Day (contains solo lines) *Clear White Light (contains solo lines) *Something (contains solo lines) *Walking On The Moon (contains solo lines) *Loves Me Like A Rock (contains solo lines) *The Last Time (contains solo lines) *Overjoyed (contains solo lines) *Lady D'Arbanville (contains solo lines) *House Of The Rising Sun (contains solo lines) *Once In A Lifetime (contains solo lines) Gallery takeitorleaveit.jpg|'Take It or Leave It.' growingupinpublic.jpg|'Growing Up in Public.' crocodilealbum.jpg|'Crocodile Shoes.' nailriver.jpg|'Big River.' crocodilealbum2.jpg|'Crocodile Shoes II.' nailmagaldi.jpg|'Agustín Magaldi' in Evita. nailles.jpg|'Les Wickes' in Still Crazy. tadpolesinajar.jpg|'Tadpoles in a Jar.' tengreatsongs.jpg|'Ten Great Songs and An OK Voice.' Nail, Jimmy Nail, Jimmy